


【Obikin】Force

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Set after RoTS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Obi-Wan想要勤Darth Vader回到光明面，卻無法得到回應。Obi-Wan wants to help Darth Vader back to the light side, but he doesn't listen to his words.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【Obikin】Force

**Author's Note:**

> ＊May the Fourth be with you！ Happy Star Wars Day！
> 
> ＊今晚就是TCW最後一集了，S07E11把我虐得不要不要的（嘔吐）我不敢想像這集怎麼辦
> 
> ＊對了，這短篇有點點虐的喔，開放結局呢

「這樣是不對的，Vader。」Obi-Wan Kenobi看著眼前的男生，他可以清楚地看到對方眼底中藏著的掙扎。作為男生曾經最重視的人，很多時候Obi-Wan都會覺得自己做錯了，他應該要比所有人都更了解男生，更明白對方所面對的黑暗。但他沒有，他的這種盲目及自大，讓他失去了他生命中最重要的人，而他現在卻無能為力。   
  
而已經墮落成西斯的男生就像聽不到Obi-Wan的說話一樣，只是一言不發的看著仍然是火光熊熊的地方。Obi-Wan站在Darth Vader的身後，一同把視線投向外面，凝視著從未停止過的火紅岩漿是如何繼續蠶蝕這個星球。他知道西斯總是會看著當時他們進行生死決斗的地方，只為了感覺到當時那股被背叛的絕望。   
  
黑面情緒是飼養西斯的最佳糧食。   
  
自從Obi-Wan幾乎是被綁定在Darth Vader的身邊後，他不時會思考，如果，只是如果當時他沒有失敗，從他腳踏Mustafar土地的一刻他就沒有亮起光劍，而是抱著對方說這一切都會好起來，和他面對著一切所可能發生的事情，現在的局面是否會有所不同呢？說實話，Obi-Wan也回答不上。就算是Yoda大師，他仍有事情需要繼續學習，更何況是最年輕的絕地大師呢？畢竟原力是以難以知曉的形式，存活於世上每件事物之中。   
  
「Obi-Wan……」Darth Vader喊出他的名字，雙手用力地緊攥著，十指陷在皮手套中。無需要那被對方封閉的師徒紐帶或是原力，Obi-Wan也可以自對方的語氣中得知對方的心情。是黑暗、是痛楚、是破碎，還有Obi-Wan不敢再次承認以及確定的愛意。   
  
他側過頭看向Darth Vader，看到那雙曾讓他無數次陷入其中的湛藍眼眸，早就柒上洌人的金黃。Obi-Wan只能在心底嘆了口氣，他永遠都會為此而被痛徹心扉的疼痛折磨。他願意用上他所有能奉上的事物，來換取他的Anakin回來，但他不知道他現在可以做甚麼才能把對方拉回正軌。   
  
千語萬言只換得一聲輕嘆，Obi-Wan小心地走到Darth Vader的身邊，沉默地把腦袋靠到對方寬闊的肩上，希望可以讓對方的體溫來溫暖自己。然而他能感受到的只有冰冷的盔甲，他可能再也沒有辦法感受到盔甲下的暖意，只有徹骨的寒意傳遍他的四肢。   
  
如他所料，Darth Vader並沒有像以往一樣攬過他的腰，但男生的身體透過這樣的觸碰，輕輕地便放鬆下來。也許這是Obi-Wan還能慶幸的事情，他也說不清楚。Darth Vader稍稍軟化的態度讓Obi-Wan決定走到對方的面前，微微抬頭看向那雙金黃的雙眼。   
  
「我愛你……」男生低下頭，好讓Obi-Wan可以把他的額角抵上對方的。男人長期沒有握過光劍的手，早又再次變得柔軟起來。他抬起手，撫上男生的因經歷太多而略顯蒼桑的臉。「我知道…我也愛你……Anakin……」Obi-Wan低聲地回應對方的話，男生空洞的金黃眼眸似是沒有看到他的身影，刺痛的感覺逼得他不得不閉上灰藍的雙眸。   
  
Darth Vader是先抽身的那個，男生轉過身，便頭也不回去往房間另一端的門走去。Obi-Wan的指尖揉著眉心，沒有選擇餘地的他能跟上對方的腳步。他知道男生要去哪裡，也知道對方想要去幹什麼，他怎麼可能不知道。   
  
他跟隨著對方走到Darth Vader房間裡的一個小房間，裡頭漆黑一片，只有泛著藍光的休眠艙照亮二人的眼睛。休眠艙內躺著一個人，那是面無血色的Obi-Wan。Darth Vader蹲了下來，讓自己的手碰上冰凍的玻璃上，額角抵在其之上。   
  
「不要離開我……Obi-Wan…..等我，我會想辦法把你救回來的……還有請…原諒我。」Darth Vader看著眼前蒼白的愛人，那是對他的懲罰，對天選者墜落到黑暗面的懲罰。在Mustafar的時候，他受黑暗面的蒙蔽殺掉了Obi-Wan。他本來是想要拯救Obi-Wan的，卻變成了殺掉愛人的兇手。男生無法原諒自己，他會不惜一切的把男人救回來。   
  
Obi-Wan強忍想要哭泣的欲望，他的心臟被無形的手攥緊，然而原力英靈無法流下淚光，他只想要抱著他的愛人說他沒有責怪過他。Qui-Gon Jinn和Yoda指導了他如何以絕地英靈的形式出現在人們面前，他不知道是甚麼原因，可是男生一次都沒有看見過他。   
  
Darth Vader仍舊沒有聽到Obi-Wan的聲音，他站了起來離開這裡，只剩雙手抱胸的Obi-Wan站在原地，嘴巴一直喃著︰「我原諒你……我原諒你……我原諒你…….」


End file.
